The Grand Rolo Chronicles
by Hofund
Summary: My own book with many original characters and involving multiple fandoms. Please Enjoy and Review!(Alert:contains strong concepts of faith and justice.If you are against religion or like to see the bad guys win,then either proceed with caution or don't read at all.) On HIATUS because I have to hand it in for my offer.
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a time...**

God looked upon the earth he had created and the humans in after the Great Flood, the people were disobedient and not repentant at sighed and wondered to himself if there was any way to work upon the earth without having to send prophets,dreams or disasters upon them,which tended to freak them out.

He looked at the sword he had crafted,which he had decided to name Re-Genesis. Forged with the energy from the Big Bang,cooled by the vast emptiness of space(the released heat creating many fireballs he decided to call 'Sun's),engraved with the word 'Justice' and enchanted by Himself,the sword was the symbol of violent and dynamic equilibrium in the universe.(Later,the kings of Assyria and Babylon would receive a small fragment of its power and conquer great kingdoms.)

He thought about what he would do with was bad enough that he'd already sent his angel wielding this sword to kill people thrice -Genesis was a symbol of power,and justice,not a tool for mass knew it had the power to mark people for reward and revenge,and he also knew that even if he handed it to one of the good people,they would eventually be consumed by the power of Re-Genesis and either be corrupted or the sword would regurgitate its released power upon them. Either way,there wouldn't be much trouble burying them after that happened,not even the effort to gather the ashes because there would be fact,it would only be trouble to select the next since everyone would feel the power of the regurgitation,most people might not be faithful enough to accept the picked it up and ran his thumb against the blade.

A drop of blood fell to his he bent down to wipe it away,an idea came to him.

He carefully gathered the drop of blood and took some washed the clay with sanctified water to purify it,and mixed the blood into the clay. He crafted a man from the clay and gave him a name and a mission.

"You are (translated)Ardley are to walk the will have everything you need for thus-I will provide everything you might out those who are good and wise,and follow my holy them with this sword,The Sword of Judgment Re-Genesis,and they will be out those who are evil and malicious,who do not even have the worth to be Judged by me or my them with my Sword,for the Mark of Justice will send them directly to Damnation when their time has will be my Executor of Justice upon all worlds I your time comes,because you will not be immortal,I will give you a family and children to carry on your name."

Adley The First Executor knelt and thanked god for his kept to his mission and purged the world of lots of was pleased and kept his promise,and gave him many known as the von Justice family,they honored their mission and served God,even though only the direct descendants of the male line had The Holy Blood of was pleased and he made the family exalted and noble across the dimensions and worlds.

This Chronicle starts after 5000 years from this scene,at the time Elliot von Justice brought upon the wrath of God.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot knew he had committed a sin great enough to get them all killed when he saw his children,the twins.

Oh,they were beautiful. The elder,the boy,had jet-black hair,and eyes of an obsidian black. He seemed serene,playful and mischievous but calm. The girl,however, gave Elliot a peaceful knew he,his lover,and his children were great danger,but he couldn't help but feel hopeful and at peace in her presence. She had eyes of the stormiest grey.

However,They gave off an aura of power so powerful Elliot knew would be impossible to sure enough...

"ELLIOT VON JUSTICE!"

"I am here,my Lord God."

"Why do I feel an aura of immaculate power that is blasphemous to my presence upon your offspring?"

"She is not of your faith,my Lord."

"She _is_ you are."

"My Lord..."Elliot felt a drop of cold sweat run down his back.

"You have directly contradicted my orders and betrayed your you had children with a blasphemous children are spared,for my laws dictate that no sin from the father should be suffered by the ,all your clan assisted in keeping this cursed affair from my SHALL ALL SUFFER YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

Elliot opened his mouth to speak again,but no voice was Sabbath,and the whole family was gathered in the Great 's body crackled and exploded,the bits covering everyone else except the Elliot's remains touched,the Curse of God spread like an infection,causing the person infested with the Curse to seven minutes,nothing was left of the once-exalted and prosperous von Justice family.

The twins had their eyes wide open in fear-they had awoken in time to watch the entire gruesome spectacle. They wondered why daddy had blown up and where mommy was. They recalled the moments their parents would look at them with worried and trouble-ridden looked upon them and took pity on them.

"I have caused you to suffer the unjustified hell of no parents.I will take care of you and I will give you great power and great friends to make up for my injustice upon ,boy,will hold Re-Genesis and bring liveliness and Justice to the ,I name you ,apart from the power all von Justices have,you will have Spirit Power and Judgment will be Galaxy the Number One Star among all heavenly beings."

"As for you,the girl,apart from all the powers all von Justices have,and the wisdom inherited from your mother,you will have Spirit Power and the ability to understand all will bring peace,harmony,and hope to all the ,I name you will be Eris the Morning Star and Eris the Daylight."

After his naming,he instated some servants in the household to manage it,recalled Re-Genesis to his hand,and took the siblings Number One Star and Morning Star away to the Garden of Eden-the garden he swore he would not allow any human into. He decided he would raise them until the age of seven,and then he would send them off to started looking through the list of schools seven years of them,located in a Castle in Great Britain interested him looked again at the ...it swapped the front name of one of His creations,the Warthog,with its back .He started to read the description.

 **And that's the first chapter! What do you think?Yes I know Battle Spirits is still nowhere to be seen yet,but there IS a reference to it in the chapter. Anyone who finds it gets a shout and a friendship pass with the siblings and his/her OC!**


End file.
